plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Meyguhmein
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the Community Portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Shadythecat (Talk) 09:36, February 18, 2012 |} |} Tạo hoài ấy mà bị tụi trong WIKI xóa sạch òi tụi nó mất dạy lắm con à thấy điểm tao cao ko? 780 cơ đấy!!!!!!!!!!!!! Đã lên 880 :) * Some achievements don't have image. I know you are playing DS version. Could you help to finish them? http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Achievements Thank you :) Cho tui xin số điện thoại của ông tui ko dc chat chỉ được gọi thôi dtdđ sao cũng dc Unsiege Mentality Sorry about deleting that picture. It appeared to be a PvZCC achievement. Gregory Exploit 05:34, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Đã bảo là coi rồi mà Watch this baby!!!!!!!!!!!! *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQKYbG-GwNU&feature=relmfu *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GN4AIAPnZPE&feature=relmfu *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9a9B4hc1jws *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lEidNc_1k5U&feature=relmfu Hoàng Anh Minh de y lam gi Zombie Columnpoints A zombie with the speed of a Zombie takes 4 hits per lawn square it walks. Just divide the zombie's health by 4 and then round up to reach a rough estimate of the zombie's columnpoints. Hope that helps. :) Gregory Exploit 07:21, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Almost. If the number is a decimal, round up to the nearest whole number or so. So the Zombie's columnpoints are not 2.5 but rather 3. This isn't a guaranteed strategy for columnpoints. It's just to give you a rough estimate. Gregory Exploit 16:05, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Blogs Could you be less eruptive when posting blog comments? Before you post, please look at your comment one last time to see if it will offend others. Other people have feelings; they are not emotionless machines. You've been posting offensive comments recently. Gregory Exploit 02:54, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Check this out, baby! Anh Minh chi tui tao may cai badge di PvZ Survival Strategies Wiki roi ko hieu thanks. join my wiki plz survival pool endless (pVz ss) co roi ma CARDBOARD i don't make cardboard plants. only PVZCC plants. GatlingLOL3 17:19, April 5, 2012 (UTC)GatlingLOL3 Undestarnd i make only plants from PVZCC wiki. GatlingLOL3 13:52, April 6, 2012 (UTC)GatlingLOL3 .... On one of my blogs, you said pkmn was lame. I realized that is is your opinion. Im sorry that i was rude to you. If next time you are going to give an offensive opinion, keep it yourself. Same thing to me. Friends? --Zombotany Away 17:15, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ko bit I Need You to try again Your writting is too short. But, it's perfect in Crazy Dave's Diary. I need you to try again, only One Journal Entry Called, ''Journal Entry Five: ''Stormy Night (Before 4-10) with 4 Lines and 50 words in the paragraph. If you finish the journal. Just put into my Talk Page. Get it? Princess Skitty 13:33, April 14, 2012 (UTC) No more =Caipirinha= hê xui có thể cả 2 hoặc 1 trong 2 nhưng thường thì là lúc chào cờ Thứ Ba 24/4 thi Sinh 16h-16h45 Thứ Tư 25/4 thi Toán, Anh 13h-16h (Toán 13h-14h30, Anh 15h-16h) Thứ Sáu 27/4 thi Địa, Sử 15h15-17h (Địa 15h15-16h, Sử 16h15-17h) Thứ Tư 2/5 thi Văn, V.Lí 13h-15h45 (Văn 13h-14h30, V.Lí 15h-15h45) Nhớ đi trước 30 phút. Đây là lịch đúng nên nhớ trừ đi 30 phút để biết giờ có mặt Mà nè tao có link mới nè:http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?jrg4hgjv4126ijr chưa You said on my userpage you could give me the old PC version free. If this is true, please give me a download link. The Grand Catlover 14:11, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I can wait I can wait as long as you need. I already have the GOTY, but i don't have the old version. Thanks.-The Grand Catlover 14:24, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Error When i try to open the old PvZ, it crashes, saying resources.xml not found when i can find it in the properties folder just by looking. Please tell me how to make it work. Re:Error I found that it just needs to be in the folder. I can play it Yes, i can play. I can also hack it, although it is different because of different adress names and opcodes. Thanks! Tao là bạn của thằng Repeater1919 trên PvZCC Wiki òi! (Thằng mà blocked tụi mình đó). Giờ nó còn giúp tao và bảo vệ mấy con zombies tao mới tạo nữa! C61 lên đi. Chưa zô top 20 đâu cưng! HAHAHAHAHAHA mày ko bị blocked trên pvzcc wiki đâu con. giờ tao đang bận tạo 4 cái cây mới trên đó DO NOT DISTURB!!!!!!!!!! Block Glitch I am trying to unblock you from PVZCC Wiki, but there is a glitch. I'm sorry if it would take long. Click here for war Click here to earn a nuke 03:06, May 3, 2012 COi 4 cây mới của tui đi! Zui lắm đó!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chocolate-pult Mod http://www.mediafire.com/?1mwo0phoxon0xo2 Copy all the files inside the Reanim and Properties and replace them inthe Reanim and Propeties in the game.